dawnofanewworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Hahsriit
Hahsriit is a nation that is home to the Hahsriiti, primarily situated on the island of Navtet. It is made up of different "Sriit" tribes, that were united recently by Nitem Thrutrodgen, who became the Thraet. It's capital is Huhsrova. History Early History It is unknown exactly where the Hahsriiti came from, but there is no recorded history of them outside of Navtet. They began forming "Hah," small farming villages, which were grouped together in a Sriit. Sriitin are not states. They are not lead by anybody, and have no official government. Rather, they are have a similar dialect and culture. The Hahsriiti continued to leave peacefully in their lands, with no organizing structures uniting them, until Nitem Thrutrodgen rose to power. Nitem Thrutrodgen's Campaign Nitem Thrutrodgen was born in the Thrahah of Hidsrit in Rodgen Sriit, on the 2nd of Ecerus, The Seventh Month, of the 54th year. Unlike most Hahsriiti, he was not raised up farming, but was raised to merchant parents. He grew up hearing stories about nations elsewhere in the world (mostly the Aurealic Dominion), and pondered why the Hahsriit were not united like them. Through out his early years he began expanding his knowledge, travelling Navtet and making contacts, as well as making money for his cause by trading. During summer of the 78th year, Nitem traveled to every Hah and Thrahah in the Rodgen Sriit, and after spending some time with them, convinced them to join his cause. He then sent out envoys to most of the other settlements, and by early in the 80th year, had united all the Hahsriiti to create the kingdom of Hahsriit. Nitem declared himself Thraet, and set up his capital in Huhsrova, a previously independent Thrahah. Life for the majority of the Hahsriiti did not change then, it was still calm and peaceful as always. However, Nitem set up a standing military, which some adventurous Hahsriit joined, as well as a basic set of laws (there were no official laws before hand, justice had simply been kept by the hah as deemed appropriate). Culture Daily Life Life in Hahsriit for most is very simple, focusing on farming. The inhabitants of a hah wake up early, do work around the community farms, breaking for an hour at midday to eat lunch with the whole village, discussing any events and generally socializing and being friendly, often accompanied by music (the most common instrument is the lute) and games of wit, including some similar chess or rummy. Lunch is the main and largest meal of the day. Work continues for another few hours before the workers return to their home, eating a relatively small dinner with their families, and praying together to the gods for health, safety, and prosperity. Within that house, they may proceed to entertain themselves with more music or games for a short time after dinner, before drifting off to sleep ready for another day. There are many different types of food produced in hah farms, with various different crops and livestock being farmed in each hah. Wheat and corn are common, both being used to make flour. Vegetables that are common include carrots, potatoes, sweet potatoes, lettuce, and beans. Common fruits are apples, pears, oranges, lemons, limes, eggplant, tomatoes, capsicum, and watermelon. Common livestock are chickens and ducks (both used for their meat, feathers, and eggs), cows (for meat and milk), and goats (for meat and wool). Other crops that are farmed include coffee and cocoa beans, tea leaves, and sugar cane. Fishing is also common, particularly in lakes and on the coast. Within the Thrahahin (or cities), life is usually more hectic and less scheduled, but is still overall calm. Cities are inhabited mostly by merchants, as well as bards, scholars, and artisans. Lunch tends to be eaten at small cafes and bake houses instead of with the whole community. Such places often encourage bards to play there, and set up games to entertain the guests, simulating a lunch in a hah. Religion Religion in Hahsriit follows a pantheon of 5 gods; * Trebet, Creator god, and god of the rivers and life. * Civetom, Trebet's wife, goddess of war. * Tratak, god of night and death. * Ood, god of trade and economy. * Doratliis, goddess of chaos. None of these gods are considered evil, but simply part of a larger balance. Each god is just as much a part of the world as the others. Trebet is the most worshiped of the gods, as he is the creator, and the god of life and rivers (rivers are essential in Hahsriiti society, and are considered synonymous with life). Travelling priests move about the different hah, spreading word of the gods. However, most of the prayer and worship is done on a more personal level, between a family at night along with the evening meal. Hahin tend not to have chapels or temples, because they are considered unneeded to praise the gods. Military The military in Hahsriit is a considered an important tool and service, and soldiers are respected, but a military career is not regarded as and "honorable" path as it is in many other cultures. Most people are perfectly happy living peacefully. The leadership of Hahsriit do not seek out war, so the army and navy are used mostly for defense and as a precaution, as well as for exploring the world, building new colonies, and repelling natural threats such as rogue wolves. The military is organised into units, with 31 men in each. One of those men is the sergeant, and the other 30 are split into sections of 10, where one of those men is the corporal. There can be two to four units in a company, lead by a captain. Companies are sometimes grouped together into regiments, lead by a general. Hahsriiti soldiers tend to be lightly armored and are proficient with swords, bows, and short-spears, although they try to keep at range to prevent getting injured. Standard issue equipment for soldiers is full leather armor, a basic steel sword, a large steel knife (more of a tool, but can be a weapon), a short steel spear, and a recurve bow with a leather quiver able to hold 32 steel-tipped arrows. They also have a hooded fur cloak for colder climates, a leather backpack containing a hatchet, tent and bedroll, cooking pot, torches and a tinderbox, two water skins, a basic repair kit for armor, tents and weapons, and parchment, ink and a quill for messages. There is also of course space for rations (usually enough for two days), and generally room for a spare quiver of arrows. Magic Magic is entirely accepted in Hahsriit, however it is rarely practiced. The most common users of magic are the priests, who often know healing and basic illusion magic, which they use to cure people of diseases and injuries, bless farming fields, and display interpretations of the gods. However, there is also a small minority who practice magic in a scholarly sense, exploring the ideas of enchantment and spell making. These such people are only found in the larger thrahah. Such mages tend to write texts about the laws of magic they have uncovered in their studies. The use of magic for destruction and combat is practically unheard of. Language The Hahsriiti have a spoken and written language, with slightly different dialects between the different Sriitin (only very slightly different, with vaguely similar meanings for words.) Grammatically it is very similar to English, with similar conjections, pronouns and articles. To pluralize a word in Hahsriiti, the suffix "-in" is added (e.g. Hah to hahin, Sriit to sriitin." Practically everybody in Hahsriit is literate, as it is considered an important basic skill to life. I have a lot to add here.